mitologiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hefajstos
Hefajstos - boski kowal, opiekun rzemiosł, najpracowitszy ze wszystkich bogów, jeden z dwunastki olimpijskiej, syn Zeusa i Hery. Według niektórych wersji jego matką była tylko Hera, która zazdrosna o to, że Zeus bez pomocy żadnej kobiety zrodził Atenę urodziła Hefajstosa. Hefajstos rzadko pojawiał się na przyjęciach u Zeusa i wszyscy przywykli widzieć w nim samotnika. Dzień i noc pracował w swojej kuźni na wyspie Lemmos lub we wnętrzu Etny. Uznawany był za absolutnego mistrza kowalstwa. Wykuł on berło i pioruny Zeusa, wszystkie trony na Olimpie, Egidę, zbroję i oręż Achillesa, wóz Heliosa, strzały Erosa, naszyjnik Harmonii, mechaniczne służebnice ze złota inne arcydzieła. Ulepił on z gliny Pandorę oraz przykuł Prometeusza do skał Kaukazu. Jego pomocnikami były cyklopy. Wykonał też Talosa. Hefajstos uznawany był także za pana żywiołu ognia, boga metali i metalurgii; pod Troją walczył po stronie Greków za pomocą płomieni. W czasie gigantomachii zniszczył giganta Klytiosa ciskając w niego masę rozpalonego żelaza. Gdy Grecja stała się częścią Imperium Rzymskiego, Hefajstos został zaakceptowany przez Rzymian i czczony pod zmienionym imieniem Wulkan, jak inni bogowie olimpijscy. Wyrzucenie z Olimpu i Powrót Hefajstos już od najmłodszych lat był kulawy. Illiada wyjaśnia ten fakt na dwojaki sposób. Według pierwszej, popularniejszej wersji miał w sporze między rodzicami o Heraklesa poprzeć stronę matki. Rozgniewany Zeus złapał syna za nogę i wyrzucił z Olimpu. Bóg spadł na wyspę Lemnos, gdzie zaopiekowała się nim miejscowa ludność, Sintiowie. Przywrócili boga do zdrowia, ale już na zawsze został kulawy. Inna wersja mówi, że Hera chciała ukryć Hefajstosa przed oczyma innych bogów i to ona wyrzuciła syna z Olimpu. Hefajstos wpadł do Oceanu, a zajęły się nim Tetyda i Eurynome, boginie morskie. Wychowały go dziewięć lat w podwodnej grocie. W ciągu tego czasu bóg wykuł dla nich wiele pięknej biżuterii i innych przedmiotów. Kontynuując drugą wersję, Hefajstos potajemnie przebudował tron Hery na Olimpie tak, aby gdy ktoś na nim usiądzie oplotły go łańcuchy i nie puściły. Królowa bogów nie spodziewając się podstępu usiadła i od razu została skrępowana. Tylko Hefajstos znał sposób jej oswobodzenia, dlatego wysłano po niego na ziemię boga wina, Dionizosa. Ten zjednał go winem i bóg-kowal przybył na Olimp - podobno na ośle. Uwolnił matkę. Związki z kobietami Za żonę Hefajstosa uchodziła Afrodyta. W podzięce za cuda, które wykuwał Hefajstos Zeus oddał mu Afrodytę na żonę, ta jednak nie była mu wierna. Zupełnie nie pasowali do siebie: cichy samotnik, który siedzi wciąż w swojej kuźni oraz wiecznie piękna, wesoła lubiąca zabawy i przejęcia Afrodyta. Bogini miłości zdradzała Hefajstosa z Aresem. Kowal dowiedział się o tym od Heliosa, Słońca, który widział wszystko. Postanowił się zemścić - rozpostarł magiczną sieć nad łożem kochanków. Sieć przymocowała Aresa i Afrodytę do łoża, a Hefajstos pokazał ich tak całemu Olimpowi, Afrodyta zaraz po uwolnieniu uciekła wśród śmiechów bogów. Illiada przypisuje Charis (Wdzięk) jako żonę Hefajstosa. Bóstwo to raczej znane jako trzy boginię Charyty. Właśnie jedną z Charyt był Aglaja. Według mitologii miała zostać żoną Hefajstosa po jego rozwodzie z Afrodytą. Potomstwo Hefajstosa Jednym z synów Hefajstosa był Erichtonios. Został zrodzony, kiedy bóg zapłonął pożądaniem do Ateny i zaczął ją gonić. Bogini uciekła, ale nasienie Hefajstosa spadło na jej nogę. Ta wytarła plamę i wyrzuciła materiał na ziemię. Nasienie ze styczności z Ziemią (Gają) wydało na świat Erichtoniosa, którego Atena uznała za swojego syna. Z nimfą Kabeiro Hefajstos miał Kabirów i Kadmilosa. Ze związku z Aglają zrodziło się czterech bogów: Eukleja, Eutenia, Eufeme i Filofrozyne. Z boginią Etną miał synów Palików. Według innej wersji jednak, byli synami Zeusa i Talii, nimfy wegetacji, co ciekawe też córki Hefajstosa, co znaczy, że jakby nie patrzeć był blisko związany z Palikami. Z Antikleją Hefajstos miał syna - łotra Perifetesa, do jego potomstwa należał też Argonauta Palajmon, rzeźbiarz Ardalos, król Olenos, Pylios, Kakos, król Prainestesu Kaikalos i dwaj bohaterowie, o których nic nie wiadomo prócz imion - Filottos i Sprinter. Oprócz tego Owidiusz uznał króla etruskiego, Serwiusza Tullusa za syna Hefajstosa. Według niektórych wersji Hefajstos jest ojcem Kerkyona i Radamantysa. Kult i symbolika Hefajstos szczególnie czczony był na wyspie Lemnos, którą uznawano za miejsce położenia kuźni boga, ale także w Atenach, na Sycylii. Kojarzono go z wulkanami, tak nawet nazywa się rzymski odpowiednik Hefajtosa - właśnie Wulkan. Atrybutami Hefajstosa są: kleszcze, młot i kowadło. Ciekawostki: * Nienawidzi potomstwa Aresa i Afrodyty (z powodu romansu bóstw). * Jest utożsamiany z słowiańskim Rarógiem. Galeria Vulcan Coustou Louvre MR1814.jpg|Posąg Guillaume II Coustou z XVIII w., Luwr Puteal de la Moncloa (M.A.N. Madrid) 02.jpg|Hefajstos, II w. n.e., Narodowe Muzeum Hiszpanii w Madrycie Hephaistos Thetis at Kylix by the Foundry Painter Antikensammlung Berlin F2294.jpg|Hefajstos i Tetyda, Muzeum w Berlinie Hephaistos.png Hephaistos.temple.AC.01.jpg|Hefajstejon w Atenach, jedna z najlepiej zachowanych świątyń greckich Temple of Hephaestus in Athens 02.JPG Hephaestus3finchanged-299x416.jpg|Tak Hefajstosa, przedstawia w swojej grafice, Viktoria Ridzel Hephaestus_by_Chrisra.jpg Kategoria:Bogowie greccy Kategoria:Mitologia grecka Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bóstwa kowalstwa Kategoria:Bóstwa ognia